Through The Looking Glass
by Crimson Hood
Summary: A new Pride and New Runaways nuff said.


A/N: This is a story that was started by a friend of mine awhile back. It was based on a rp that he created. Every character belongs to their respected owners marvel included. I made some changes to the story. Like to thank the rpers for trusting me with their characters, And apologize it took me so long to get to this been busy with school.

This story takes place immediately after the secret invasion story line; the original runaways haven't made it back from their time jump from the 1800.

Today

Jennifer Parkman sat quietly in P.P.T.F integration room, the irony of her building this integration room and her sitting in it now preparing to be integrated was not lost on her. Jennifer would laugh if she were able to, two broken ribs and a fractured elbow she could only wonder what they could do to cause her anymore discomfort than she was already in. Her lip was busted and her eye was blackened but that didn't matter she hardly felt that, she was more worried about her uniform dirt and blood were tough stains to get out. She could make out the shadow of two individuals behind the one way mirror one man the other a woman, she didn't need a life line to guess who they were. the small glass orb that sat on the integration table started to hum then give off a light yellow glow.

Jennifer could only sigh as she put her left hand on the orb, She knew the procedure. "My name is Jennifer Parkman i was a level 5 SHIELD operative I'm aware that you well be recording this conversation, as well as my heart rate, and body temperature, well go ahead you can even monitor my blood pressure if you feel the need to."

"This is not a integration" a woman's voice said over the loud speaker "This is a briefing of current events."

"Well it feels like a interrogation" Jennifer replies,

"Think of it as you well" The woman's voice said coldly.

"Fine i'll go with a report then" Jennifer says "Feel like i'll have more of a chance walking out of here alive if i call it that." she says holding back laughter "It's been nine months two weeks and six days since I've been assigned to P.P.T.F"

"Excuse me P.P.F.T?" the woman asks. Jennifer smiled all she heard about this woman were lies, she did have a since of humor.

"Its an analogy for Pride Prevention Task Force" Jennifer says "We were created to prevent another organization like the Pride from popping up again."

"And how did your team fair at this task?"

"Are you fucking joking look at me" Jennifer says stepping out of line "And i'm the lucky one the rest of the team is dead."

"Why do you think that occurred?"

"Well i don't know its hard to say" Jennifer says "If your asking about events i would have to say it started about the same time as the registration act, then things rely went to shit with that invasion and then things rely went to shit with Sir Os-" Jeniffer paused "We were not given enough resources, we were short of man power and poorly equipped."

"Why did you not report to your-"

"Look are you going to beat around the bush all day or can we get down to business" Jenifer says getting a bit upset. There was a long pause, Jenifer was starting to wonder if she had stepped to far out of line.

"Very well, continue were you believe is best."

"About time" Jenifer says.

Runaway...

Today

Ohnn residence

"Hey brat" Alice Ohnn said teasingly to her daughter as she walked into the kitchen "How much time you need?" she asked adjusting the top to her white party dress.

"Actually I'm pulling them out now" Lana Ohnn said putting on a pair of oven mitts, she then carefully pulled three batches of do-boy Christmas holiday cookies out of the oven. Lana then proceeds to assort them on two different plates.

"Do converse rely go with that skirt and top" Her mother asked her as she puts a snow flake earring in each ear.

"Oh you caught that huh" Lana said with a smile "Well it is Christmas" Lana says pointing outside their living room window, pointing to all the Christmas decorations "Red does match my hair" Lana said pointing to her red almost ruby hair "And converse are my favorite kind of shoe" Lana said as she pointed to her red converse.

"That was so cute" her mother said coolly "Now go change them."

"Be nice mom or i won't tell you what eye looks bigger" Lana said with a smile her mother gave her a disapproving look "The right one." Her mother quickly pulled a small makeup kit out of her bag.

"Baby can you help your father" Jonathan Ohnn asked as he walked into the kitchen in a fresh business suite, he would have looked like a million bucks if it weren't for the small fact he was holding his tie into place.

"Of course dad" Lana said fixing her father's tie. "Hey dad, hold on" Lana tried to warn him as he reached for a freshly baked cookie but wasn't fast enough as he grabbed the soft hot cookie. He grunted and then shoves the cookie in his mouth, he keeps it on the bridge of his tong while he fanned it in an attempt to cool it down. Lana smiled as she finished her father's tie "You two are silly you know that."

"Alright pack the cookies and lets go" Jonathan said "Don't want to be late for the party."

Mason

Jason and his grandfather stood next to each other both staring at their reflection in a mirror. The two of them were wearing identical suits, both black jackets and blue under shirts. They were putting the final touch on their bow ties "Then it's up over and then under" Jason grandfather said, finishing with his coming out flawlessly. Ronald then looked over at his grandson and laughed. "How did you get your fingers stuck in the knot?" He asked, amused, reaching up to his grandson's neck. "It's okay, it's okay. You have to learn these things. It'll be better your second time around." He said, undoing the knot his grandson had made and then remaking one for him going through the steps again. "There!" He gave one last chuckle "Looks there a few things I have to teach you yet." he said with a smile."It would seem so." his grandson said, looking himself up and down in the mirror."Alright time to get moving." Jason's grandfather said, reaching down and grabbing a blue and white metallic briefcase."Why don't you let me carry that?" Jason asked seeing his grandfather struggle with the briefcase "Darn grandpa what have you got in here? It's heavy""Oh just a few things I'll need for the party." He says with a smile "It's not all fun you know. Need to do a little business. Now let's go. I don't want to arrive after that Darn Mr. Ohnn.""Alright I'm driving" Jason said."Not on your life child" he shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

Jekyll residence

Jacob sat quietly in his room filling his old green backpack full of his favorite junk food. He knew there would be food at the party, but rich food never sat well in his stomach. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and gave out a small smile. He realized he was doing that a lot these days. Ever since after his father's death and Jason's uncle got full custody of him. Soon afterwards they moved to the United States, and Jason couldn't be happier away from his old house. For the first time in a long while, Jason was happy; Roger was the father Jason had always dreamed of. He could take a little rich food and boredom. He slung the backpack over his shoulder and left his room. He found his uncle fast asleep on the couch with his head cocked on his right arm. He was wearing his best suit and top hat. Jason thought his uncle was overdressing for the occasion a little; he was wearing a black polo shirt and jeans.

"Uncle Roger." Jason said as he shook him awake "Were going to be late for your Christmas party." Rogers's eyes open instantly he looked at his watch then back at his nephew.

"Darn Jason how could you let me oversleep?" he asked with a yawn. He jumped to his feet, holding his arms out stretching. His back let out two solid pops, and he relaxed with a smile. "Alright let's go."

Wainwright residence

"Will you two please hurry" Mr. Wainwright called from the downstairs pantry "Honey? Where did you put that fruit cake?" he asked

"You left it on the counter" his wife said as she walked into the kitchen in her black designer dress "What do you think?" she asked striking a sexy pose.

"What I'm thinking is how much did that dress cost me." Mr. Wainwright said as she grabbed the fruit cake "And where is your daughter? I'd rather not be late for-"

"Our daughter is on her way down"

"No way Jessica, you can tell Marco to go to hell." Juliet Wainwright said walking into the kitchen cell phone in hand. "I don't care if he's paid, he's ugly, and he's short."

"Why aren't you dressed?" her father asked, as his daughter reached into the fridge grabbing the carton of milk.

"Jesse, I have to call you back the 'rents are tripping." she said closing her cell phone. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked taking a long drink out of the carton.

"You're wearing sweats and a bra?" he said pointing to her top.

"It's a sport's top" his wife said trying to hold back a grin.

"That's a bra" he says upset "You're not going to the Christmas party like that. She's not going like that" he told to his wife.

"Fine I just won't go." she said with a smirk. Her father then paused looked to her mother then back at her.

"I know what this about young lady. It's about me taking away that credit card. Well forget it! You're going!" he said "You get up those stairs and change into something decent."

"Look dad first of all-"

Her dad suddenly got deathly quiet. She knew he was serious when he stopped being his usual blustery self. "Young lady, This is not a debate or a discussion. You will go upstairs and change. It will be something presentable. Preferably, something you bought maxing out your credit card. Before you say anything else I don't care if it's last season. Just go. And if you're not back down here in the next five minutes, I am taking away your phone and driving privileges. I am also putting you on laundry duty for a month." She stepped up to her father staring him in the eyes. Neither blinking as they waited for the other to cave.

"Alright that's enough" Mrs. Wainwright said stepping in between them both. "Jules upstairs now." her daughter backed away not braking eye contact with her father.

"You two are evil" she said walking up the stairs. When she was out of earshot, her father gave a sigh.

"What were we thinking Arabella?" Mr. Wainwright said as his wife gave him a loving embrace "I told you I wanted a son. I begged you for a son." his wife chuckled.

"So this is my fault?" Arabella asked "Sam she's a teenager."

"We weren't that bad" Sam said, his wife gives him a look that asked 'oh really?' "Okay, okay, maybe."

"Look, you're just under a lot of stress right now. We all are" She smiled. "I know. Tonight after the meeting, you and I will hit the town. Maybe stop by at a museum or two, visit some of our rich friends." A similar smile spreads across his face "And afterwards, we can come home and maybe have our own little party." his wife whispered into his ear.

"You two are gross, I'm standing right here." Jules said standing at the entrance of the kitchen, dressed according to her dad's demands. "Can we leave now?"

"Yes, yes we can" her father said with a grin.

A blue 1965 Chevy Impala pulled into the Cassidy home; the two occupants inside stared in disbelief. "Come now Jason, let's not keep our host waiting" Ronald Manson said slowly stepping out of the vehicle. Jason carefully exits the car briefcase in hand. He stood next to his grandfather in awe.

"Was it necessary for them to purchase a castle?" Jason asked somewhat drawn back at the sight of a castle in the California shore line.

"Oh pish posh" Ronald said tossing his keys to a servant and leaving a generous tip "It's The Cassidy ancestral home. Thomas had it shipped here from Ireland brick by brick."

"Why would they do that?" Jason asked calculating the cost of moving such a monument from continents.

"Simple boy, cause they could." Ronald said straightening up his bow tie "Now step to it, i believe we are the first to arrive." Jason sighed and fallows his grandfather's Into the Castle.

Gideon stood as he watched the two passengers exit the car, more cars pulling after them. He nervously twirled a candy cane in his mouth, as he made his way to the castle front doors. "Ah Mr. Mason" His father said welcoming the pair into the castle "Welcome, I'd like to introduce the two of you to my son, Gideon" Placing his hand on Gideon's shoulder.

"Nice to see you again old friend," Ronald said with delight "And a son? Thomas you dog I wasn't aware you had a son, nice to meet you son" Ronald said taking Gideon's hand "This here is my grandson Jason Manson" Ronald said as he nudged his grandson forward.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance" Jason says awkwardly shaking of both Cassidy and Gideon's hands.

Clank

Clank

Clank

Clank

"Stop" Jonathan told his daughter as she repeatedly slams down the Brass Lion head shaped door knocker...

"It's freezing out here dad" Lana asked slamming the knocker down once more, then retreating back into her jacket. "How did we get here so fast anyway" Lana asked shivering "One minute were in the tunnel the next were pulling into the driveway."

"We drove through a black hole" her father said grabbing the door knocker "You think with a place this big they could pay someone to answer the damn door."

CLANK

CLANK

The door creaked open, Tom stood in the entrance he waved them in " Mr. & Mrs. Ohmm. Mr. Mason and his grandson have just arrived."

"Great" Jonathan said sounding sour about arriving after Mason he lead his family into the castle "Thank you again for the invitation Tom, Nice to see you again Mason." Jonathan called out with a touch of annoyance in his voice. Mr. Mason gave a halfhearted wave from the other room.

"Alice it's so nice to see you again" Tom said giving her a light kiss on her hand. "You look as beautiful as ever."

"Oh Thomas, Behave" Lana's mother said playfully slapping him on the chest, She was doing a good job hind how flustered she was"

"And young Lana," Tom said patting her on the head "My son and Mason's grandson Jason are helping themselves to some snack in the dining room."

"Right" Lana said as family was swarmed by servants taking away their coats and other belongings.

"Why don't you go meet the other children dear" Lana's mother said handing a servant the fresh baked cookies.

"Roger" Sam called out Roger and Jason turned to see Jules and her parents walking up behind them.

"Sam" Roger said with a smile as the two old friends gave a Old lame guy hug.

"Oh boy, it's always bad when you two get together" Arabella said with a laugh.

"Hi" Jason said to Jules. Jules looked down at Jason.

"Hi" she said annoyed.

"What are you Talking about?" Roger asked.

"Please don't let me bring up France or New York" Sam and Roger looked at eachother and burst out laughing.

"Man those were the days" Sam said with a smile. The door suddenly creaked open.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Tom asked with a smile.

"Of course not Tom" Arabella said Taking his hand and walking into the Castle. "Come out the cold you two can catch up inside." Tom said with a smile leading them inside.

All the kids and parents were now gathered in the dining room.

"Ladies Gentlemen, and Children, I would like to raise our glasses to a toast."

"May there be a generation of children on the children of our children.

Health and long life to us, land without rent to, a child every year, and death in the old land.

May the roof above our heads never fall in,And those gathered beneath it never fall out.

Here's to health, peace and prosperity to our new land. May the flower of love never be nipped by the frost of disappointment, nor shadow of grief fall among our family and friends.

May we be poor in misfortune, rich in blessings, slow to make enemies and quick to make friends. And let us know nothing but happiness from this day forward and take **Pride** in our lifes.."

"That was beautiful" Arabella said after she took her drink.

"Wasn't it" Alice replied.

"I could have done better" Jonathan said taking a sip of his whine.

"This party blows" Jules said taking a sip of her soda.

"Yeah" JJ said with a Yawn.

"Alright now Let us split into two groups Parents Fallow me into my private study, Children fallow Gideon to his game room" There were grunts from the Children as they fallowed Gideon to his Game room.


End file.
